Creation
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Before Lady Alyson came to Baker Street she had a life and this is her story.


Creation:

The storm blew that night in London as it rustled against the walls of a brown brick house surround by two huge rose bushes to a human's eye but they were trees to those of a smaller resident's eye as lights were on in the living room in the small house as the sound of laughter. Inside were three males chatting away as the two older ones like old friends.

One of the two grown up mice who was 42 years old as his brown fur with blue eyes in a gentle gentleman's clothes sitting in a blue chair putting his glass which he was sipping down on the brown table in the middle then as he began to speak.

''Now lets down to business you know I brought you Sir Arron and your son here than for mindless chit chat'' he said with a serious look.

''Oh really Lord Nicholas I sure whatever it is we are all ears right Benny'' said the other mouse patting the blond haired head of the younger teen sitting beside him on the dark red sofa still holding his glass as he was a 39 year old blond haired mouse with white fur as his dark green eyes stared fondly at him then back up to his host. He wore a white gentleman's suit with a matching top hat and gloves.

''Well it is Aly I thought since your son'' he said trying to sort his words young white fur mouse green eyes shot up at the sound of her name as his ears pricked giving his full attention.

''You were thinking what Nicholas we both know you always have something in that brain of yours you always die to share'' chuckled Sir Arron then ruffled his son's hair as Lord Nicholas gave a little blush.

''Well yes oh Aly there you are we were just talking about you'' he said as he heard the person that had entered the room followed by the young maid was his daughter Lady Alyson and the only thing he treasured more than anything else.

''Oh hello there father'' she said walking over to his chair giving him a kiss on the cheek as her brown fur gleamed in the glow of the fire's light more finely than theirs as her blue eyes sparkled as if sparks were dancing in them.

She had come hoping she had caught the end of it so she could have her favourite seat by the round window reading one of the books that sat the shelf in the room which was no use tonight as it was still half way as their guests hadn't left.

The young 25 year old mouse got up quickly at the sight of her bowing almost topping over as he had secretly loved her from afar but didn't show or tell her how he really felt about her for he was afraid if he revealed it all to her maybe she wouldn't feel the same way back.

She stood still trying not to wrinkle her dainty pink nose at him as she made sure to be polite to anyone that came into her house as the maid left after clearing up the room leaving the four alone.

''Hello there Alyson you look lovely in yellow'' he said nerously at her as she was wearing a yellow dress with a light pink frilly collar with a yellow gemstone on the front with long overflowing skirt, yellow pearl necklace and matching shoes with a yellow sunhat as she had been out to one of the queen's garden parties that day.

''Oh good evening to you too Bernard'' she said trying not to vomit at the sight of him. It wasn't that she hated him they were good friends which they were little mouslings but his family was so stuck up and snooty.

''Good now everyone is here Alyson sit now as I was saying since our children are old enough to fend for themselves and seem to have some kind of bond think that well they will make a lovely couple'' said Nicholas. Alyson's eyes went wide eye at the sound of that.

''Course the plans will be arrange at once'' said Sir Arron as they all chattered again as Lady Alyson felt her head spinning at the thought of this as she tried to catch onto something as her hands reached out for the mantelpiece which she caught onto the vase with purple and pink flowers on it with white roses that her mother had been given as a wedding present by her grandmother before she strangely disappeared as it remained a mystery to this day. Alyson was only little when it happened as she remembered only little of her mother or what she looked like as the mermory was fading from her mind as she grew up.

Yet she always knew she would find the truth someday as she sent it crashing to the ground by accident. All of their heads to the ssound as they saw the mess on the floor as the water dripped slowly making a little puddle.

''Alyson leave it I will get the maid to clean it up'' said Lord Nicholas a bit annoyed by her strange mood.

''Never mind here let me help'' said Bernard bneding to collect the few pieces he could get in reach. ''No stop it just just go away'' she said snatching the pieces from his hand rushing upstairs to her room.

''Well I never well Benny come on we are leaving we will discuss this tomorrow when that daughter of yours has behaved''snarled Sir Arron getting from his seat heading to the door as Bernard stayed behind a bit staring up to where Alyson had fled giving a deep sigh then followed his father nto the fiery night as the door slammed shut.

''Alyson oh Rebecca if only you were here you always know what to do with our daughter''he said staring into a portrait which was him and a beautiful girl mouse that looked like Alyson but white fur with long dark brown hair tied up with a red gown with dangling purple earrings, a pink necklace and a diamond ring on a finger on her right hand smiling down at him. He went up the stairs to retired to his room to rest. As soon she heard her father went to bed.

Alyson set to work taking out a little brown case searching for the items she needed to take with her which was a hairbrush, a couple of books, a spare change of clothes, her music box as it was the only thing that help her get to sleep packing it on the top fitting in neatly then she went to her oversize wardrobe taking out a simple dress of dark midnight blue putting on then place her final item in the case her silk purple nightdress making sure not to crease it as she tip toe down to the kitchen tapping onto the little door.

''Yes Miss Lady Alyson what on earth you aren't running away are you'' said the maid from earlier in worry for her mistress's safety. ''Yes Sarah I am and I need your help I only ask for a few things'' she said. ''Course anything for you what you need'' said Sarah ready to take the orders.

''I need your old mothball brown coat and some food and water'' she said gently.

Sarah nodded as she had disappeared into the kitchen then returned holding the coat under her arm, a well wrapped package of meat, a loaf, an apple and a slice of cheese with the water filled into a flask handing them to her as the two girl mice stood beside each other at the front door as she helped Lady Alyson into the coat as she put the well parcelled up food under one arm and held the flask in her other one.

''But Lady Alyson where will you go you are only twenty four'' said Sarah frighten for her.

''I don't know but I would rather go find my heart's desire than stay here I know it sounds silly but I know whatever I am searching for is out there waiting for me and I can't stand waiting the rest of my life uncomplete'' she said as Sarah understood what she meant.

''Course take this to help guide your path'' she said holding a piece of paper with something written down a name as she stared at it oddly. ''Basil of Baker Street'' she said reading it.

''Yes if you are looking for anyone he is the one to help you find what it is'' she said as Lady Alyson hugged her as she stepped out into the big wide world.


End file.
